Various types of flame simulating assemblies are known. Often, a flame simulating assembly is designed to be included in an electric fireplace, to simulate a fire in a real fireplace. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,707 (Butterfield) discloses a simulated flame system for an electric fireplace in which a light source is combined with billowing ribbons to simulate flames. The effect resulting tends to resemble flames from a coal fuel source more than flames from a wood fuel source. The flames for burning wooden logs tend to be more active and extend higher above the fuel source.
Known flame simulating assemblies have certain advantages over actual fireplaces, in which a combustible fuel (usually wood or coal, or natural gas) can be burned. Among other things, electric flame simulating assemblies can be used in an interior room (such as in a condominium building or a hotel) from which access to a chimney (i.e., for an actual fireplace) would be difficult. Also, and in particular, known flame simulating assemblies usually occupy less space than actual fireplaces.
The relatively narrow configurations of known flame simulating assemblies is one of their advantages, as noted above. However, known flame simulating assemblies typically have somewhat less depth (i.e., distance from front to back) than ordinary fireplaces. Due to this, the overall effect presented by these flame simulating assemblies is often not as realistic as may be desirable. This is because the relatively smaller depth of the typical flame simulating assembly, as compared to the usual depth of a real fireplace, tends to undermine the overall simulation effect sought with the typical flame simulating assembly.
There is therefore a need for an improved flame simulating assembly adapted for displaying an image of flames.